This patent application is directed to video processing techniques. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention are directed to systems and methods for enhancing outputs of transcoding devices or software. For example, a compressed image and/or video is first decoded, then processed to improve quality, and finally encoded again. It is to be understood that embodiments of the present invention are useful to a wide range of applications, such as processing network video, optimizing video and/or images for display, etc. But it is to be appreciated that embodiments of the present invention have a wide range of applications.
Transcoding refers to a process involving digital-to-digital conversion from one format to another. For example, the format before and after the conversion process may be both compressed formats. Typically, the decoding/decompressing processes convert the input data to a raw intermediate format (i.e. PCM for audio or YUV for video). Next an encoding process converts this raw intermediate format into a target format.
For example, transcoding is used to decode a bitstream into YUV format using a compatible decoder and then encode the data using an encoder of a different standard. Another way to transcode is to change the bitstream format from one standard to another without its undergoing the complete decoding and encoding process. Many algorithms exist to achieve this.
Transcoding process is useful in many ways. For example, multimedia contents such as sound, music, video, may be stored in an input format and/or compression rate for certain type of applications. For the purpose of transmission and/or storage, or to be used for a type of applications, the media contents may need to be converted into a specific different format. Various types of conventional transcoding systems are available for performing these tasks. However, the conventional systems are often inadequate for various reasons.
Therefore, improved systems and methods for transcoding and the enhancement thereof are desired.